1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket assembly, and particularly to a socket assembly having a vacuum pickup cap for facilitating manipulation of an electrical connector onto an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Arts
With the development of the technology, manual assembling is replaced by automatic assembling. Generally, during the automation of assembling an electrical connector to a printed circuit board, frequently, a vacuum suction nozzle is used to pick up the electrical connector from one position to another position. A pick-up cap having a suction portion can be mounted on many types of electrical connectors. The vacuum suction nozzle engages with the suction portion of the pick-up cap to thereby picking up the electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,369 issued on Aug. 31, 2004 discloses an electrical connector having a housing and a pick-up cap for facilitating manipulation of the electrical connector on an electronic apparatus. The pick-up cap includes a suction portion to be sucked by a vacuum suction nozzle. A rectangular positioning portion is formed at one end of the suction portion. A pair of spaced positioning arms are formed at an opposite end of the suction portion. Each positioning arm has a bulge engaging with corresponding holes located on the housing and extending from a free end thereof, toward the connector. The positioning portion has a pair of side blocks and a positioning block defined thereon, toward the connector for coupling with the housing. That is, a small space is defined between the blocks and the surface of the housing for facilitating manipulation of the pick-up cap off the housing.
In use, the pick-up cap is picked off from the housing. A central processing unit (CPU) is mounted to the housing. However, it is difficult to pick the pick-up cap off manually.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved land grid array connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.